werent meant to be
by HinaHyuga
Summary: she was the geek. he was a bad boy... they weren't meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

Nurico- hey people this is a new story

Neji- yeah

Nurico- im bored

Neji- Nurico dosent own Naruto

Hinata Hyuga, certified nerd at Konoha High walked down the hallway in her school like she always did. Always carrying books, always taking the same route to all her classes, always staying quiet and keeping to herself. A straight A student and her life was anything but exciting. Little did she know that by changing her day up a bit, her life would change forever in the form of a certain boy- who just happened to be Konoha High's bad boy- Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata Hyuga hugged her books closer to her chest as she walked down the hall to her next class. She left seven minutes before the bell, enough time to stop by the washrooms and make it to class on time, her usual routine. After using the bathroom, she looked at her watch, seeing she still had four minutes left until class started. She decided to take a different route to her next class, hopefully taking up more time. Instead of going her usual way, right, she turned left out of the bathroom and once again walked through the crowded halls, weaving through the students as they hurried to get to their lockers before class. She turned down the next hall, and a door she had never seen before caught her attention. She stopped and looked at it for a second, ignoring the shouts and pushes of the other students trying to get by her, and noticed the door didn't have a sign on it like other the other doors in Konoha High. The wood remained blank and before Hinata knew what she was doing, she was standing in front of the door. She vaguely heard the sound of the bell for class ringing, all thoughts of class forgotten as she turned the knob, curious to what lay beyond.

She opened the door to a flight of stairs, which she quickly ascended. As she got to the top, she realized she was on the roof of the school. Flowers and other plants surrounded her as she walked towards the railing. Looking down over it she saw the front doors to Konoha High, the one's she had gone through every day, unnoticed by anyone.

"Wouldn't think you'd be up here Hyuga," came a deep voice and Hinata spun around to see Naruto Uzumaki, the hottest guy in school. Hinata went speechless for a minute as she realized Naruto had just called her Hyuga- how had he known her name?

"You know about his place?" she asked him fiddling with her shirt.

"Obviously- I mean I'm here aren't I?" He said coolly, sitting down on a bench surrounded by trees.

"I didn't think you were the type to skip class Hyuga," Naruto said quietly.

"I'm not-" but she thought for a moment and realized that she had been in fact missing class, "Er.. well I guess I am now," she replied quickly.

"Come sit down," he said to her as he moved over on the bench, giving her more room. Hinata walked over and sat down beside him.

"So, how did you find this place?" she asked him and he considered it for a moment.

"I really don't know, I found it a while ago and just started coming here a lot." Naruto said.

"Oh, and why do you come here?" She asked him wondering if she'd gone too far.

"It's a good place to come if you wanna skip, teachers don't come here, and it's really quiet, you know- a good place to think."

"Oh," Hinata replied quietly. And they stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, and Hinata listened and she realized just how quiet and peaceful it was.

"I can see why you come here a lot." She said breaking the silence.

He turned to her and nodded his head, and she realized just how blue his eyes were. She was never one to fall head over heels for the 'hot' guys at school, just like all the other popular girls swooning over him 24/7. But she had to admit; Naruto Uzumaki was very good looking. He had that perfect windswept Blond hair, muscular body, soft facial features, and bright blue eyes to melt any girl's heart.

"So now that you've skipped class Hyuga, we might as well have a little fun." He stated staring at her.

"Fun?" she questioned. Staring right back into his eyes. "What's your idea of fun?"

"Probably not the same as yours," he replied smirking.

And before she could respond his lips were on hers, kissing her slowly as if savouring every second. She responded to the kiss as he gently deepened it

They pulled back and once again she was speechless. Why had he kissed her? He smirked at her reaction and turned stood up, walking back to the railing.

After minutes of silence she got up and stood beside him.

"Why'd you do that Naruto?" she said.

"Look Hinata, I really like you," he said.

"You wait- what?" Hinata said in shock. _Why would he like her?_

"But I'm just..Hinata," she said quietly, "No one notices me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, I mean what's not to like, you're beautiful, smart, funny." He said placing a hand on her arm. She tensed under the pressure but found she liked it.

He kissed her softly on the cheek and said almost in a whisper, "I have to go Hina, I'll see you around."

And he was gone.

And she was left standing on the roof wondering what the hell just happened. _Had this all been some strange dream? Had 'the' Naruto Uzumaki just called her beautiful and funny?_

She sat down on the bench, just thinking. She finally looked at her watch 1:48. She still had seven minutes before her next class started.

Deciding she had better go back to class, she headed down the stairs. She hurried to her locker before the packs of students came rushing out of the doors.

She closed her locker after getting out the right books and leaned against it closing her eyes.

"What are you doing Hina?"

Her eyes snapped open and she saw her friend Tenten standing in front of her looking puzzled. "How come you weren't in Biology? You never miss class."

"I know," Hinata replied quietly taking a step away from her locker. "I just wasn't feeling well so I decided just to sit outside."

Tenten didn't look completely convinced but kept talking anyways. Going into detail about what she'd just missed in class, they walked down the hall. Hinata mind was still numb and she nodded along with Tenten having no idea what she was actually saying.

Hinata paid no attention in her last class as her mind kept replaying the words Naruto had just said to her.

"Hinata, Hinata!" Tenten whispered harshly. She took the note out of Tenten's hand that she was passing her.

_What's up with you? You seem really out of it._

Hinata pulled out her pen and quickly wrote, 'Nothing.'

Tenten sent her back the note and she opened it again.

_Wanna come to the mall after school with me? 5 o'clock?_

Hinata thought about it for a minute and decided she could, hopefully it would take her mind off of Naruto.

'Sure,' she wrote back.

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO

"How does this look?" Tenten asked Hinata.

"Huh?" Hinata responded coming back to reality. "Oh yeah, it looks great Tenni."

Coming to the mall turned out to be a much worse than Hinata first thought. It was- if possible- making her think of Naruto even more. She was constantly worried that she would run into him at the mall. _Who doesn't come to the mall on a Friday?_

Tenten bought the shirt and they walked out of the store. It was then that she saw him. Only metres away. Their eyes locked and Hinata was already lost in the blueness of them. She considered stopping to talk to him but realized he was surrounded by his friends.

And she kept walking, because she was Konoha High's nerd, and he was Konoha High's bad boy- they just weren't meant to be.

Nurico-well thit you like it

Neji- please review


	2. Chapter 2

"That no good, son of his father, kissing and walking away guy must die!"

It has been two years since Naruto last kissed Hinata. It was her first kiss, and with that one little kiss love grew but nothing ever happened. He didn't want anything to happened.

After a year, of watching him from afar, thinking of him loving him. Hinata outgrew herself. She was no longer the quiet little sweet girl she was when he kissed her. She was a mature young woman now, she was smart, funny and spoke her mind, all except her feeling for Naruto Uzumaki.

After waiting for a long time for something to happened, she grew "Angry" She would tell everyone how much she hated that guy, all because he thought he was so cool. Some didn't understand what that sudden hate had come from. Others were happy to see her speak up and tell the truth.

It was now summer. She had just graduated from high school and she was ready for her new life.

One day while searching on the web, she found him. She stared at his photo for hours. Not knowing if she should ask him to be his friend, all because she wanted to keep her feelings locked until she was over him.

She closed her eyes and clicked and he accepted. One of her friends knew who she really loved. The one person she thought she couldn't tell. Ino.

As nervously bit her lower lip she scanned Naruto's Web paged, but she was stop short.

"Sakura I love you so much, thank you for making me happy! With you I'm everything.. Without you I'm nothing!" It read.

She gluped loudly and sigh. "Sound like you're really in love. Don't let it go, because that's the hardest thing to find" Hinata wrote as tear rolled down her pale, soft cheek. She hit the 'X' and ran to her bed and cried until she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki, layed in his bed looking at the ceiling as Sakura Haruno, his girlfriend, was glued to his computer.

He looked at her and sigh, she was the perfect girl to get over her. "Oh! how sweet!" Sakura cooded.

"What's sweet?" He asked without looking at her.

"A friend of yours, I just added her in to your new page and she commented on you status" Sakura giggled.

"What statu's" He asked.

"The one I wrote as you!" She giggled and blew him a kiss. He smiled lazily and went back to look at the ceiling, he was starting to feel like Shikamaru.

"Oh it's Hinata" Sakura exclaim getting Naruto's full attention.

"Who?" He asked.

"Hinata Hyuga. From school. I don't get it... doesn't she hate you?" She asked confuse. Naruto quickly jumped out of bed and squated beside Sakura. He read his status and her repley. He softly slapped Sakura's hand away from the mouse and clicked her name.

"Naruto!" Sakura whinned.

"Wow I just felt my heart break in two... Awesome" It read. Could she mean? Maybe it was... he had to find out. He quickly jumped away and search for his jacket, right when he was about to cross the door, Sakura stopped him.

"Naruto where are you going?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged her arm away and looked at her.

"Sorry Sakura... it's over" He said and jugged away.

As he jogged he heard Sakura's fury yells behind him. He didn't care he had to know.

He was once stupid enough to ignore his feeling, to become popular, to live a live he didn't even like. Now it was his chance.

Half an hour later he got to her house. He jogged around the house trying to find her room and there she was standing beside her window, her eyes glued to the computer. "Ptss Hinata!" he whispered.

After much calling her, she didn't hear him. So he claimed her window. She was shocked when he landed on his face right next to her. "Naruto?" She asked shocked.

"Hinata... did... did I break your heart?" He asked. She stared at him and then looked away.

"No" She said.

"I don't believe you" He said. He walked over to where she was and made her look at him. "I love you Hinata" He said. "I was wrong, but now I know you're the one" With that said he kissed once again, like that first kiss, passionate, with love, just perfect.


End file.
